EWOKS. CRONICAS DE ENDOR
by Warrior Angel
Summary: CAPITULO 2: En visperas de iniciarse el Festival de la Cosecha, Kneessa tendra que olvidarse de asistir con Wicket; aunque su corazón le diga lo contrario. Mientras que Malani esta decidida en confesarle su amor a Wicket.
1. CAPITULO 0. CIRCULO DEL DESTINO

**EWOKS - CRONICAS DE ENDOR**

Basado en los personajes creados por George Lucas.

Escrito por: Juan Carlos Contreras (warrior_angel)

http://www.iespana.es/EstudioDoujinshi

**PRIMER CRONICA: "EL CIRCULO DEL PODER**

**CAPITULO 0: "Circulo del Destino"**

* * *

Sucedio hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en una galacia muy muy lejana....

En los vastos confines del universo, se encuentra la pequeña Luna de Endor, un pequeño Eden perdido en la infinita obscuridad Universo.

Bajo la constante vigia de sus dos lunas centinelas, Endor es un planeta preponderantemente templado a un a pesar de ser bañado constantemente de luz y calor por su dos estrellas. Predominantemente montañoso, los frios bosques dominan la mayor parte del paisaje, habitados por seres que sorprenderian a la más esquisita imaginación fantastica.

En la parte sur-oriental del planeta, en las deserticas llanuras de los Territrios Prohibidos de Lundor, se localiza la antiquisima fortaleza de las Torres Gemelas de "Talbot". Un ancestral reducto habitado por una raza de pequeños seres llamados Ewoks.

Los años de gloria terminaron hace mucho tiempo para este lugar y para los monjes guerreros que la habitaron; áhora sólo queda el polvoso recuerdo de la tradición de los pocos Ewoks que aún la habitan. Sin embargo, en su interior se guarda uno de los secretos más maravillosos de toda la Creación.

En un un gran y sombrio salón localizado bajo la cupula central de la vieja fortaleza, un tribunal de ancianos ewoks se encuentra reunido para evaluar a un joven novicio. De entre los ancianos, el sumo sacerdote se pone de pie y dirige unas palabras a la mayoria de los recidentes del lugar ahí presentes:

_ ¡¡HERMANOS MIOS...!!!, ¡¡Nos encontramos aqui reunidos para ser testigos de la iniciacion del joven Argios en el sagrado Rito del Talento...!! _ De entre los obscuros pasillos un joven ewok vestido con largas tunicas y capucha blanca llega al salon principal quedandose parado justamente en la estrada de este y viendo de frente al tribunal de sabios _ ¡¡Desde tu nacimiento joven Argios has sido preparado y entrenado, tu mente ha sido educada en las enseñanzas del Espiritu de la Luz solo para este sagrado suceso....!!

Mientras la ceremonia se lleva a cabo, otro joven ewok vestido un poco más humilde que sus compañeros, pero tambien con capucha blanca; llega al recinto y atras de la multitud reunida, ocultandose tras las sombras de una gran columnata observa con curiosidad el rito que esta a punto de iniciar.

_ ¡¡....Nos enfrentamos a tiempos obscuros; es hora de que el espiriru de los jovenens sea el que nos remplace en esta tan dificil, pero a la vez la más honrosa tarea que nos fuece encomendad por el Espiritu de la Luz desde tiempos inmemoriales!! _ Continua recitando el Sumo Sacerdote _ ¡¡Toda nuestra fé y confianza estan depositadas en ti joven Argios, eres nuestra última esperanza...!!

El ewok Argios camina hasta el centro del gran salon, deteniendose justo de bajo de un gran circulo, en medio de una gran estrella de cinco picos tallada el piso de piedra y a su alrededor; decorada con diversos pictogramas, imagenes y varios motivos más. 

Otro monje ewok se hacerca a Argios, portando en sus manos un cofre metalico de color plateado. Y al abrirlo la brillante y magica luz de un circulo decorado con extrañas inscripciones lo alumbra todo..

Argios toma el circulo en sus manos, al momento de sacarlo del cofre plateado su deslumbrante luz ilumina como un sol matutino el sombrio lugar.

Mientras tanto en las afueras de la fortaleza, dos viejos ewoks mantienen la guardia en lo alto de la torre oeste. En medio de su aburrida rutina de vigilancia, uno de ellos voltea al cielo _ ¿¿PE-PERO QUÉ ES ESO...?? _ Se pregunta intrigado, al momento que le habla a su compañero _ ¡¡...POR EL ESPIRITU...!! _ Grita asustado al contemplar el extraño avistamiento.

Y en el recinto, la ceremonia da inicio: Argios levanta el destelleate circulo sobre su cabeza y comienza a pronunciar una oración en voz alta:

_ ¡¡ESPIRITU DE LA LUZ, OIGO TU VOZ, Y HABRO LAS PUERTAS DE MI CORAZON Y ESPIRITU..., CONCEDEME TU TALENTO PARA CONVERTIRME EN TU SOLDADO Y ASI...., COMBATIR A LA OBSCURIDAD, Y LLEVAR EL DESTELLO DE TU LUZ HASTA LOS ULTIMOS RINCONES DEL UNIVERSO.....!!

Pasan los instantes y no sucede nada, y tras varios minutos que se hacen eternos en un silencio sepulcral, Argios comienza a desesperarse

_ ¡¡NO SUCEDE NADA....!!, ¡¡...NO PASA NADA...!! _ Grita desesperado, y al no obtener respuesta del circulo cae pesadamente incado sobre si; descorazonado agacha la cabeza dejando caer sus brazos. Nadie de los ahí presentes tiene el valor de decir palabra alguna, saben muy bien la desgracia que ocacionará el fracaso obtenido en este día.

Pero alguien tiene que levantar la cara por estos infortunados, y ese alguien es el Sumo Sacerdote:

_ ¡...No te deprimas Argios, todos en esta fortaleza hemos hecho el Rito del Talento y hasta ahora, todos hemos fallado...!, ¡Solo aquel que posea un corazon y espiritu puros..., podrá ser convocado por el Talento ! _ Al oir estas palabras, el otro joven ewok que permanecia oculto tras la sombras de la columna se retira entre la obscuridad sumamente deprimido.

¡De pronto, se sucita una fuerte explosion en uno de los muros del templo, que casi destruye por completo el viejo edificio!

Algunos ewoks viejos caen aturdidos o heridos, los menos afortunados mueren bajo los escombros y el fuego desatado de la explsosion.

_ ¿¿Que-que esta scuediendo...? _ Muscita el Sumo Sacerdote quien yace en el piso aturdido y sumamente herido.

De entre los humos por el gran boquete que fue hecho, cuatro sombras se levantan orgullosas. Al ir levitando dentro de lo que queda del derruido salon, revelan su identidad

_ ¡¡¡DRA-DRAGOLICKS....!!! _ Grita aterrado el sacerdote al ver llegar a sus atacantes vistiendo largas tunicas negras que cubren su rostro y cuerpo.

Un número importante de guardias con mucho valor se dispone a atacar a los visitantes. Al verlos aproximarse, el lider de los invasores extiende sus brazos, portando en la mano izquierda una gran guadaña extrañamente decorada. Comienza a recitar extrañas palabras magicas mientras que de su arma brotan chizpazos y destellos magicos que poco a poco envuelven su cuerpo. Entonces, en un potente zarpaso de su guadaña; un poderoso fuego magico de color purpura es invocado en contra de los veteranos guardias. Estos al ser envueltos por la llama magica son desintegrados en el instante.

Algunos de los ancianos del tribunal observan atonitos lo sucedido:

_ ¿¿QUI-QUIEN DE-DEMONIOS ERES...?? _ Pregunta uno de ellos.

_ ¡HAHAHA.....!, ¡VAMOS VIEJO, ESA NO ES MANERA DE HABLARLE A UN CAMARADA...!!! _ El lider de los malvados descubre su cabeza, dejando ver su rostro _ ¡¡¡MI NOMBRE ES SARACK...!!!

La sorpresa no se hace esperar por parte de los ancianos al conocer que su atacante es un ewok

_ ¡Un-un e-ewok...! _ murmura el sumo sacerdote al hacirse de su báculo para lograr ponerse de pie

El misterioso joven ewok que habia presensiado el ritual desde las sombras despierta algo aturdido, pero ileso despues de la tremenda explosión _ ¿Que-que paso...? _ Se pregunta confundido, pero al darse cuenta de lo que esta sucediendo decide permanecer oculto entre la obscuridad de los derruidos restos del templo.

_ ¡¡DRAGOLICKS...!! _ Ordena Sarack con suma prepotencia_ ¡¡...MATENLOS A TODOS.!!

El Sumo Sacerdote, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas levanta su baculo invocando su magia

_ ¡¡¡ESCUDOOO...!!!.

Un poderoso viento se genera en lo que queda del derruido salon, generando un campo inpenetrable entre los maltrechos y heridos ancianos ewoks y los esbirros de Sarack que se mantienen al margen.

_ ¡¡Etupido Anciano, tu ridicula magia no se compara con mi poder...!! _ Exclama Sarack molesto, que levantando la palma de su mano derecha invoca su magia _ ¡¡¡IOCHAAA...!!! _ Un torbellino de fuego emerge de la mano de Sarack quien lo lanza en contra del Sacerdote, las llamas consumen por completo la magia de este que es impulsado lejos tras la explosion que causa la ruptura de su fragil hechizo.

Sarack voltea entonces su mirada contra el resto de los demás ewoks _ ¡¡¡MATENLOS Y TRAIGANME EL CIRCULO...!!! _ Pero de entre los escombros, surge poderosa la figura de Argios que arremete contra Sarack:

_ ¡¡¡...NO LO PERMITIRE...!!!

_ ¡¡¡TONTO EWOK...!!!_ Le responde Sarack _ ¡¡¡...HARE QUE PRUEBES EL PODER DE MI TALENTO!!! _Y blandiendo con ambas manos su guadaña, Sarack suelta un tremendo zarpaso de energia que atraviesa a Argios. Detras de este, columnas y derruidos muros de piedra solida son cortados limpiamente. Argios no logra concebir lo que le sucedio: al momente que da el siguiente paso su cuerpo se parte a la mitad, descomponiendose velozmente mientras cae al suelo. Cuando sus huesos se impactan contra el piso terminan por desintegrarse.

_ ¡¡¡ ....ARGIOSSS....!!! _ Grita el Sumo Sacerdote, al igual que el resto de los presentes. El joven ewok que permanece oculto entre las sombras, palidece ante lo que presencia sus ojos.

Uno de los obscuros encapuchados de Sarack (al parecer una chica), se hacerca rapidamente ante el resto de los ancianos. De entre sus negros ropajes saca lo que parece ser una esfera de cristal, la levanta sobre su cabeza y en voz alta recita:

_ ¡¡¡TRUENO DE PIEDRA...!!!.

Tras un destello luminoso, una onda de choque emerge de la esfera en direccion a los ancianos y a otros tantos que se encuentran alrededor de la encapuchada. Al momento de que la onda los atraviesa, instantaneamente sus marchitos cuerpos son transformados en piedra. Un silencio sepulcral invade el derruido lugrar para ser roto por el tronar de los dedos de la malvada hechicera que hace que los cuerpos convertidos en piedra se rompan en mil pedazos.

Lo mismo hacen los otros secuaces de Sarack, que utilizando sus armas arremeten contra los pocos sobrevivientes cegando sus vidas en el instante de la forma tan más cruelmente indescriptible.

Sarack camina amenazadoramente hacia el Sumo Sacerdote. Tomando del cuello al anciano, lo levanta por los aires _¡¡ESTAN ACABADOS....!! _ Sin Embargo, nadie de los presentes ha notado la presencia del Joven ewok oculto entre los escombros, que posa su mirada en la luz del circulo de poder, que yace entre los escombros y cuerpos sin vida de sus otroras hermanos de raza.

Una terrible furia nace de los ojos del joven quien subitamente surge de la obscuridad de los escombros y corre para obtener el circulo. Ante la sorpresa de todos logra hacerse de el. levantando en lo alto el luminoso artilugio. Entonces comienza a pronunciar la oración:

_ ¡¡¡ E-ESPIRITU DE LA LUZ....!!!

Los momentos parecen hacerce lentos ante las miradas atonitas de los obscuros asesinos que se dan cuenta de lo sucedido .

_ ¡¡¡NOOOOOO.....!!! _ Grita Sarack al ver tal acción, rapidamente arroja al Sumo Sacerdote lejos y tomando su guadaña con ambas manos, se avalanza contra el joven ewok. Pero al continuar este la oración:

_ ¡¡¡...OIGO TU VOZ Y ABRO LAS PUERTAS DE MI CORAZON Y ESPIRITU. CONCEDEME TU TALENTO PARA CONVERTIRME EN TU SOLDADO Y ASI COMBATIR A LA OBSCURIDAD Y LLEVAR EL DESTELLO DE TU LUZ HASTA LOS ULTIMOS RINCONES DEL UNIVERSO...!!!

Pero el circulo no muestra ningun cambio, el joven ewok cierra sus ojos esperando lo peor y solo lanza una pequeña suplica:

_ ¡...por favor...!

Subitamente, el circulo del poder deja de brillar, para despues manifestarse en un fulgor cegador nunca antes visto, desprendiendo sus energias misticas; que hace retroceder a Sarack y a sus secuaces.

Remolinos de energia y tremendos rayos se desatan al rededor del joven ewok, de pronto una inmensa columna de luz lo envuelve completamente. Sarack y sus esbirros solo pueden observar tan maravilloso suceso, aunque para el malvado ewok renegado, no es la primera vez que lo observa.

Poco a poco la columna de luz se va disipando, dejando ver un asombroso cambio en el joven ewok.: Ahora sus ropajes han cambiado completamente vistiendo una capucha en su cabeza a la uzansa y colorido de los forajidos de los bosques. En su hombro izquierdo porta ahora un morral repleto de largas flechas que destellan un hermoso fulgor verde esmeralda; y en su mano derecha porta un arco largo, tan largo como su altura misma, al igual que hermoso y esquisitamente decorado con gran variedad de motivos e inscripciones.

_ ¡¡¡EL TALENTO....!!! _ Grita Sarack sorprendido, mientras tanto que el joven ewok aun se mantiene en un profundo trance.

Sarack empuña fuerte su guadaña con ambas manos y corre furioso hacia él.

_ ¡¡¡MALDITO EWOK...!!!

Pero subitamente el joven ewok despierta, e instintivamente con gran fuerza detiene el golpe de Sarackcon su arco en un fuerte choque de sus armas, de las cuales salen disparadas un sin fin de luminosos destellos multicolores.

El joven ewok invoca nuevamente el poder del escudo para protegerse:

_ ¡¡¡ESCUDOO...!!! 

Una vez más las energias misticas emergen del circulo del poder, y en un poderoso destello de luz que se desatan, impactan a Sarack haciendolo caer lejos.

_ ¡¡¡MI-MISERABLE EWOK...!!! _ Grita furioso el malvado ewok al irse poniendo nuevamente de pie, con sus manos toma su guadaña y fuertemente incrusta su base el suelo rocoso _ ¡¡¡TE MOSTRARE EL VERDADERO PODER DE MI TALENTO....!!! _ Exclama furioso, muy seguro de su victoria.

_ ¡¡¡E-ESE DE-DEMENTE VA HACERLO....!!! _ Exclama asustado uno de los esbirros de Sarack

_ ¡¡¡SALGAMOS DE AQUI....!!! _ Grita Furiosa a sus compañeros la obscura mujer de la esfera de cristal.

_ ¡¡¡...ESPIRITU DE LA OBSCURIDAD, DESTRUCTOR DE LA VIDA...., CONCEDE TU TOQUE DE MUERTE....!!! _ Grita Sarack la obscura plegaria mientras que extras energias comienzan a desatarse de su cuerpo y de la larga guadaña metalica.

El joven Ewok retrocede un poco poniendose en guardia, pero su atencion es distraida subitamente: 

_ ¡¡¡...A-AIAN, AIAN...!!! _ Grita tenuemente con su cansada voz el Sumo Sacerdote, que yace cerca del ewok, sumamente herido _ ¡¡¡PROTEGE EL CIRCULO...!!!, ¡¡¡VE....A-AL NORTE...!!!, ¡¡¡....B-BUSCA...A....L-LOGRAY, LO-GRA-Y....!!! _ Termina suspirando el viejo ewok mientras expira el ultimo aliento de su agotado y lastimado cuerpo al ir cayendo bocabajo.

_ ¡¡¡ SACERDOTE....!!! _ Grita el joven Ewok Aian al ir en su ayuda, pero:

_ ¡¡¡ D E S T R U C T O R R R . . . . !!! _ Grita Sarack invocando todo su poder. y entonces tras una estruendosa y gigantesca explosión, que crece como infernal torbellino, la Fortaleza de Talbot desaparece....

**Fin del Capítulo 0.**

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Proximo Capitulo:** Talbot ha caido, pero cual será el destino de Aian y el Circulo del Poder. Wicket y Kneesaa, ¿que ha sido de sus vidas?. Una aventura llena de Fantasia y Romance esta a punto de comenzar. No se pierdan el proximo capítulo: **"El Deseo de mi Corazón".**

**Notas del Autor: **Y he aqui por fin publicado, el que es mi primer fanfic escrito en mi vida; y lo que personalmente considero mi mejor trabajo: **EWOKS - CRONICAS DE ENDOR**. Un relato de Fantasía pura con el toque clasico de los enredos y triangulos amorosos. Esta historia siempre estuvo dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde que vi por primera vez la serie animada de los Ewoks, allá por el año de 1985. A lo largo de todos estos años la he ido planeando y preparando. Al igual que creando los distintos Sketchbooks de la misma haciendo el estudio de los personajes. Espero que la disfrutes tanto como yo disfruto en escribirla y en releerla una y otra vez. Pero os advierto: ¡Aqui no existe un final feliz, sino la caprichosa obscuridad del cruel destino!

**"Dejate caer en la imaginación y la fantasía pues es el alimento del espiritú"**

**"La puerta a un mundo totalmente distinto . . ."**

DECLARATORIA LEGAL: 

Estas historias son independientes y no oficiales a las series originales. Son creados con puros fines culturales y no con fines de lucro. Las historias de esta página son del autor correspondiente, y no deben ser usadas de ninguna forma sin antes consultar al mismo. Star Wars-Ewoks / TM Lucasfilm Ltd. ©All rights reserved.

**HECHO EN MEXICO**


	2. CAPITULO 1. EL DESEO DE MI CORAZÓN.

**EWOKS - CRONICAS DE ENDOR**

Basado en los personajes creados por George Lucas..

Escrito por: Juan Carlos Contreras [Warrior_Angel] 

http://www.iespana.es/EstudioDoujinshi

**PRIMER CRONICA: "EL CIRCULO DEL PODER**

**CAPITULO 1: "El Deseo de mi Corazón."**

* * *

Los tres esbirros de Sarack huyen volando lo más que pueden de la fortaleza de Talbot:

_ ¡¡¡HUYAN, DE PRISA...!!! _ Grita desesperado uno de ellos a los otros _ ¡¡¡ESTA A PUNTO DE DESATAR EL DESTRUCTOR...!!!

MIentras tanto, dentro de los derruidos restos del Salon principal de la fortaleza, Aian presiente lo que avecina y rapidamente invoca el poder del Circulo, Subitamente un haz de luz surge donde esta parado y lo envuelve completamente; pero:

_ ¡ ¡ ¡ . . . D E S T R U C T O R . . . ! ! ! _ Grita Sarack desatando tod el poder de su Talento. Sin embargo Aian desaparece en el alo de luz que se eleva hasta los cielos; y es entonces que la Fortaleza de Talbot desaparecen por completo en una tremenda explosion, tras de si, la onda de choque que ocaciona, barre con todo en kilometros a la redonda.

Los esbirros de Sarack observan pasmados lo sucedido, desde la lejania en lo alto de un peñasco:

_ ¡Parece que esta acabado...! _ Dice uno de ellos mientras observan como un gigantesco cuchilla humenante se eleva hasta lo alto hiriendo el cielo, cortando el aire y partiendo de tajo las nubes.

_ ¡...No lo creo...! _ Le responde otro mientras señala a la columna de humo en el horizonte. De entre los humos de la explosión, otra columna surge tomando la figura de Sarack y dominando por completo el Firmamento.

La gigantesca figura se convierte en una estela y cae justamente en lo alto del peñasco enfrete de los obscuros encapuchados. Al irse disipando Sarack recupera su forma:

_ ¡¡Lo destruiste todo...!! _ Recrimina uno de ellos _ ¡¡Hemos perdido el Circulo del Poder...!!

_ ¡...No es así....! _ Le responde Sarack en su obscuro semblante visiblemente molesto _ ¡Logro escapar con el Circulo...!

_ ¿¿Qué dices...??

_ ¡El objetivo era destruir la fortaleza, y acabar con todos los ewoks de Talbot...! _ Responde Sarack en seco mientras voltea a observar la destrucción y desolación que quedo del lugar _ ¡...Solo han retrasado lo inevitable...!

* * * * *

En los grandes bosques, al norte de Endor:

En medio de los frondosos y gigantescos arboles, tras un fuerte estruendo, una columna de luz cae del cielo como una bala.

Al irse desvaneciendo,de la luz aparece Aian que portando el circulo en lo alto, aun esta en trance. La energia desaparece por completo, y el joven ewok Aian cae desmayado en la profunda obscuridad y frialdad del bosque.

La tarde va cayendo poco a poco en la vieja aldea ewok situada en lo alto de los troncos de los gigantescos arboles. En lo alto del observatorio, bañado por los calidos rayos pardos y rojisos del crepusculo, el joven ewok Wicket vestido a la uzansa guerrera de su tribú _(Muy parecida a la vestimenta de los nativos cheeyenne y cherockee. N. del A.)_: una larga capucha con capa de color marron al igual que una chaqueta larga de piel del un tono más obscuro, portando en su mano derecha un gran escudo rodondo de madera, y en su mano izquierda una larga lanza, que rebasa su altura y como casco usa un craneo de ave adornado con un par de plumas multicolores. Mantiene su guardia sin contratiempos, hasta que el escuchar que lo llaman hace perder su concentracion, o más bien su sueño, por que ya se estaba quedando dormido: 

_ ¡¡Hola Wicket....!!

_ ¡¡...Que tal Teebo...!! _ Voltea Wicket a saludar a su amigo. Vistiendo una chaqueta larga de color cafe claro y usando un gorro del mismo color adornado a un costado con una larga pluma de color hueso, el joven ewok Teebo sube por las escaleras de madera del observatorio.El es aprendiz de hechicero y discipulo del Maestro Logray, El Hechicero de la tribú. Siempre carga consigo un pequeño morral donde guarda algunos de sus artilugios magicos; aunque no es muy buen hechicero, es muy apreciado por sus amigos.

_ ¿Estas listo para el festival de la cosecha...? _ Le pregunta con mucha euforia y alegria el joven Teebo. 

_ ¡Claro que si...!, ¡Nada más que termine mi guardia y me preparare para la fiesta...! _ Le responde Wicket _ ¡Te veo muy contento Teebo...!, ¿Acáso lograste que Latára fuera contigo al festival...? _ Le pregunta con cierta presunción.

_ ¡....Bueno, ella me invito a mi, porque nadie quiso lllevarla a ella! _ Le dice Teebo mientras que Wicket se muestra confundido _ ¿Supongo que Kneesaa ira al festival contigo Wicket?

_ ¡Bu-bueno..., debido a mis labores en la guardia, aun no he podido invitarla, pero...!

_ ¿¿¿ Q U É . . . ???_ Grita sorprendido _ ¡Wicket..., Wicket..., Wicket ! _ Le dice Teebo a regañadientas _ ¡La Princesa Kneesaa es muy linda!, ¡¡No debes olvidar que tienes muchos rivales!!

_ ¡Bueno, yo..., yo...! _ Le responde Wicket algo sonrojado. 

* * * * * 

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la aldea. En la choza de Latára:

_ ¡No puedo creerlo Kneesaa.....! _ Pregunata la chica de la larga trensa plateada, de largo sombrero y capa de color purpuras _ ¿Por qué rechazaste la invitación de Celes?

_ ¡La verdad ..., es que...! _ Le responde titubueate y dudosa la Princesa Kneesa, pero es interrumpida por Latara:

_ ¡Kneesaa, los chicos más guapos se mueren por salir contigo; y tu ni siquiera les haces caso...!

_ ¡Ellos no me inteezan...! _ Le responde con un poco de mayor seguridad _ ¡ Estoy esperando a que Wicket me invite al festival!

_ ¿Wicket, el guerrero.....? _ Responde Latara muy sorprendida _ ¡El no es el único Kneesaa, hay guerreros mucho mejores que él!

_ ¡¡No digas eso Latara...! _ Le responde Kneesaa reprendiendola _ ¡¡El es nuestro amigo!!, ¡El y yo nos conocemos desde pequeños...!, ¡Yo.... siento una gran amistad por él...! _ Le dice un poco divagante.

_ ¿Una gran amistad...., o un gran amor...? _ Le pregunta maliciosamente Latara.

Sin embargo, Kneesaa solo voltea a verla con una tierna y alegre sonrisa en sus labios, dandole la obia respuesta a su pregunta. Vistiendo una tunica de color crema, y la tradicional capucha con capa de color rosa claro; hacen un perfecto contraste con su pelaje blanco. La pequeña y brillante gema azul rey bordada en su capucha hacen coquetear dulcemente a sus ojos color gris perla. Parece un angel en tan claros tonos. No en vano las palabras de Teebo, La princesa Kneesaa reealmente se ha puesto muy linda.

* * * * *

En el centro de la aldea, toda la tribú ewok se mantiene ocupada haciendo todos los preparativos para su festival de la cosecha. A pesar de que la temporada de nieve no tardara en aparecer en los bosque del norte, La plaza principal y la mayoria de los corredores y pasillos se encuentan adornados con flores multicolores y diversos motivos que cobijan de calor al corazon en esta epoca de tan frio clima. Muchas mesas largas son puestas enrededor de la plaza, muchas de ellas ya adornadas y preparadas para dar bienvenida al gran fiesta que pronto habra de comenzar.

Y en la choza de Chirpa, el Jefe de la Tribú. El y el Maestro Logrey mantienen una afanosa platica miestras que Chirpa camina de aqui para alla dentro del lugar preparando los últimos detalles para el festival.

_ ¡Has puesto mucho empeño para el Festival de la Cosecha, Chirpa...! _ Pregunta en su ya cansado tono de voz el anciano Logray.

_ ¡Hemos pasado una temporada dificil, todos merecemos un descanso...!, ¡...Además, esta noche tendremos invitados Logray!

_ ¿Invitados...?

_ ¡El Rey Milo y el Principe Delby de la Tribú Djin....!

_ ¿El Rey Milo vendrá...? _ Pregunta notablemente sorprendido Logray _ ¡....Es extraño que un Rey Guerrero como Milo venga a una mera visita formal....!, ¿Por qué presiento que hay algo más en esto? _ Sin embargo ante la sospecha y suspicasia de Logray, Chirpa solo le da la espalda.

_ ¡Milo y yo hicimos un acuerdo hace mucho tiempo...! _ Le comenta el Jefe Chirpa _ ¡Esta noche será muy especial...!

_ ¿A qué acuerdo te refieres...? _ Pregunta Logray consternado.

_ ¡Ya lo sabras...!, ¡Solo lamento que Rally ya no este con nosotros para compartir este feliz momento...!

* * * * *

En otra parte de la Aldea, paradas a la orilla de un barandal; Malai, hermana menor de Teebo y su amiga Lina conversan mientras miran desde lo alto los areglos que se hacen en la plaza principal para el festival.

_ ¿¿Estas segura Lina...?? _ Pregunta muy emocionada Malani.

_ ¡¡Si...!!, ¡Escuche a Wicket decirle a tu hermano que aun no invitaba a nadie al festival...!

_ ¡GRANDIOSO...! _ Responde Malani euforica _ ¡Entonces tengo una oportunidad!

_ ¡Pero Malani...!, ¿Estas segura que Wicket va a invitarte a ir al festival?

_ ¡Tendre que ser más agresiva e invitarlo yo, antes de que Kneesaa me lo gane...!

_ ¡Supe que Celes invito a Kneesaa a ir con el...! _ Le comenta Lina.

_ ¡¡¡Entonces Wicket será todo mio...!!! _ Grita Malani muy contenta.

Mientras tanto, Kneesaa y Latara cruzan entre los preparativos que se llevan acabo, en direccion a la choza de Kneesaa. Y al llegar ambas a esta:

_ ¡Hola Padre...! _ Saluda Kneesa muy efusiva _ ¡Ya estoy de regreso!

_ ¡Hija...!, ¡Qué bueno que llegas!

_ ¿De casualidad no ha venido Wicket a buscarme..? _ Pregunta Kneesaa curiosa

_ ¡No...!, ¿Por qué? _ Pregunta su Padre _ ¿Hay algún problema?

_ ¡No..., No...,!, ¡Era solo curiosidad...! _ Responde algo sonrojada ante una muestra de indiferencia por parte de Latara.

_ ¡Kneesaa, hay algo muy importante que quiero hablar contigo...! _ Le dice su Padre el Jefe Chirpa.

_ ¿Algo importante...?

_ ¡El Rey Milo y el Principe estarán presentes esta noche acompañandonos en el festival de la cosecha...!

_ ¿¿El Principe Delby y su Padre...?? _ Se pregunta Kneesaa muy sorprendida.

_ ¡Así es...!, ¡Se que tienes muy buena amistad con Delby, así que me agradaria que fueras su acompañante esta noche!, ¡Su visita es muy importante para la paz y la buena relacion entre la tribú Djin y la nuestra!

Pero Kneesaa solo guarda un subito y largo silencio. Despues, armandese de valor:

_ ¡ Pe-pero Padre, yo...!

_ ¡No se preocupe Jefe Chirpa!_ Responde Latara subitamente al interumpir a su amiga _ ¡Kneesaa está feliz por ello, y lo hará con gusto...!

_ ¡Se que así será! _ Les Responde muy sonriente Chirpa _ ¡Además, tengo una gran sorpresa para ti Kneesaa; pero eso será en el Festival!, ¡Será mejor que te arregles; estoy seguro que Latára te ayudara a ponerte muy linda para esta noche!.

_ ¡Si .... Padre...! _ Le responde Kneesa algo cabisbaja y triste por la noticia.

_ ¡....Esta será una noche muy especial para ti....! _ Le responde su Padre antes de salir de la choza acompañado por el Maestro Logray.

Y ya que ambos adultos salierón:

_ ¡¡Qué suerte tienes Kneesaa....!! _ Exclama euforica Latara mientras da un fuerte abrazo a su mejor amiga _ ¡¡De saber que vendria el Principe Delby no habría invitado al tonto de Teebo...!!

Sin embargo, la princesa ewok no se muestra emocionada ni contenta ante tal anuncio, más bien su semblante se muestra triste y descepcionado; este no era el deseo de su corazón:

_ ¡Pero yo tenia la ilusion ....! _ Le dice a su amiga Latara en tono melancolico _ ¡....de ir con Wicket al Festival...!

* * * * *

La Torre del Demonio, en los Territorio Prohibidos de Lundor. Una obscura fortificación con un pico que se levanta hasta el cielo mismo. Caracterizada por dos gigantescas estatuas con forma calaberica que se posan a ambos lados de la entrada principal con forma de craneo con la quijada entre abierta. Un osbcuro reducto dominado por una ancestral raza de seres magicos y fantasticos conocidos por muchos nombres en diversos mundos, lugares y tiempos. !!Elfos...!! Sin lugar a duda, el nombre más largamente difundido atravez de los tiempos: ¡¡Elfos Obscuros....!!, Hijos de la noche, con un corazón tan malvado y negro como las gigantescas piedras de esta fortificación, estos elfos se han unido en una poderosa y tenebrosa secta secreta conicida solo por el nombre de !Dragolicks...!.

En el salon principal de la Torre del Demonio. El Trono del Darklord con el simbolo de los dos soles eclipsados y dos enormes estatuas de granito a ambos lados con las espadas desenvainadas.

La gran mayoria de la orden se encuentra reunidad ahi: las tenues antorchas y el humo del incienso quemado en el lugar producen un tetrico juego de Luces y sobmbras en el obscuro salón, de los varios siervos ahi reunidos; vistiendo largas tunicas negras a la par de los demás, yacen incados en el piso, a la orden y deseo de su Supremo Lider

. _ ¿¿Dónde esta el circulo...?? _ Ordena el Darklord, parado de espalda junto al gran trono yace cobijado por su gruesa tunica negra que le cubre completamente el cuerpo, y bajo la sombras de las gigantescas estatuas postradas a su lado.

_ ¡Lo perdimos mi Señor ...! _ Le responde uno de los tres misteriosos encapuchados que perpetraron el ataque a Talbot, y que yacen incados enfrente del trono.

Es entonces que Darklord, emergiendo de la obscuridad de la cara a los suyos. A pesar de vestir igual que los demás, el se distinge por portar en el frontal de su capucha el emblema del sol eclipsado:

_ ¡¡SARACK...!! _ Grita el elfo obscuro visiblemente furioso.

Subitamente, todos en el Salón principal se hacen a un lado para dejar el camino libre a Sarack que yace parado de perfil a la entrada del lugubre salon. A paso lento pero firme al obscuro ewok camina hacia el trono ante el penumbral silencio de los ahí presentes.

Se detiene a un lado del Darklord en clara señal de desobediencia:

_ ¡...Es solo un pequeño retrazo! _ Insinua con suma sobervia el ewok. Es entonces que voltea a ver al elfo obscuro en forma desafiante _ ¡La Fortaleza de Talbot fue destruida, al igual que la amenaza que representaba!

Darklord no le responde, sin embargo guarda cierta distancia con él. 

_ ¡...Sabemos donde esta el Circulo, Pronto los Artilugios divinos serán nuestros y yo obtendre mi anciada venganza...!_ Tras decir esto, Sarack continua su camino perdiendose entre la obscuridad de las sombras detras del trono. Atras queda un furioso Elfo que siente menguada su autoridad.

Es entonces que un encapuchado se acerca muy respetuosamente a Darklord:

_ ¡Mi Señor..., ¿Será conveniente confiar en el ewok Sarack?_ Le pregunta con sigilo_ ¡No olvide que el sirve a los Hechiceros del Espiritú de la Noche!

_ ¡...Por el momento hay que seguirle su juego!, ¡Cuando tenga la poderosa Estrella Solar en mis manos, nos desharemos de él...! _ Le contesta el Darklord con una malefica sonrisa cobijada en la obscuridad de su capucha.

**Fin del Capitulo 1. **

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Proximo Capitulo:** "El festival de la Cosecha dará inicio. Un antiguo contrato debe ser cumplido. Entre los luceros de la noche, musica y algararavia festiva de lo que para algunos es un gran suceso, se convierte para otros en una tragedia. Lagrimas e ilusiones perdidas, al ser destrozado el inocente y puro corazon que latía con el calor del primer amor. Kneesaa, Wicket y Malani; que dolorosos pueden ser los caminos del Amor. No se pierdan el proximo capítulo: **¿Te gustaría ir al Festival conmigo . . .?**

**Notas del Autor:** ¿Qué les ha parecido la historia? A mi en lo personal me fascina y me conmueve. Los triangulos amorosos han comenzado; y para aquellos que disfrutan de esta clase de narraciones, a penas es el pequeño comienzo. Si quieren darse una idea de como corre la tematica de la historia, les recomiendo que visiten la Guá de Personajes. Al igual que no dejen de visitar el resto de mi sitio Web. No olviden enviarme sus comentarios ¡Hasta la proxima!

**_¡Sayonara!_**

**** DECLARATORIA LEGAL: 

Estas historias son independientes y no oficiales a las series originales. Son creados con puros fines culturales y no con fines de lucro. Las historias de esta página son del autor correspondiente, y no deben ser usadas de ninguna forma sin antes consultar al mismo. Star Wars-Ewoks / TM Lucasfilm Ltd. ©All rights reserved.

**HECHO EN MEXICO**


End file.
